At present, conferencing terminals are increasingly employed in various conferences. The conferencing terminals in the prior art may be configured to display conference information which may include information about a conference and/or information about attendees. When an attendee uses a conferencing terminal at a conference, the attendee information and the conference information can be viewed only through the conferencing terminal.
With the popularization of mobile terminals, the attendees generally carry mobile terminals to a conference. However, in the prior art, the conferencing terminals and mobile terminals used by the attendees cannot communicate with each other.